Imperial Ruin Zegstia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11167 |no = 1771 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 29, 38, 48, 61, 74, 104, 111, 127, 137, 147 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 9, 7, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 10, 12, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 17, 29, 38, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88 |bb_distribute = 20, 14, 18, 12, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 104, 111, 127, 137, 147 |bb2_distribute = 15, 10, 20, 25, 30 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 17, 21, 29, 35, 41, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88 |sbb_distribute = 14, 14, 10, 14, 14, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 104, 111, 127, 134, 140, 147 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 5, 13, 18, 24, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 17, 21, 29, 35, 41, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 127, 133, 139, 145, 151 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 9, 9, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Rumor has it that Zegstia grew curious about the Six Imperial Gods, which prompted him to travel to Grand Gaia. Had he participated in the battle amongst the Six Imperial Gods, he would have most likely defeated all of them with his overwhelming strength, including the Holy Emperor himself. Henceforth he would have instilled the principles of war and survival of the fittest as the law of the land in Grand Gaia, as he had once done in Ishgria. |summon = I didn't create this world. This world was reborn when I began to walk upon it. |fusion = Power makes anything possible. I know you think the same. So I must become even stronger! |evolution = Are you unhappy with this world? The fighting spirit that drives it amuses me to no end. |hp_base = 6860 |atk_base = 3637 |def_base = 2181 |rec_base = 2320 |hp_lord = 8882 |atk_lord = 4505 |def_lord = 2726 |rec_lord = 2887 |hp_anima = 9999 |rec_anima = 2589 |atk_breaker = 4803 |def_breaker = 2428 |def_guardian = 3024 |rec_guardian = 2738 |def_oracle = 2577 |rec_oracle = 3334 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Storm of War |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 175% Crit & 300% BB Atk |bb = Blaze of Rage |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, 5 combo powerful Fire attack, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 500% BB Atk, 160% Spark & 100% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb = Blaze of War |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Fire attack, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 500% BB Atk, 160% Spark & 100% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |ubb = Ragnarok Edict: Zegstia |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Atk, 60% Crit, 450% Crit, 400% Spark, 450% element damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 4000 |es = Ultimate War |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters and boosts Atk each turn (for up to 5 turns) when Atk Boost Type Sphere is equipped & 80% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 20% Atk each turn - 100% boost total after 5 turns |evofrom = 11166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 65% extra damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable hit amount increase for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +30% damage) |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 150% boost |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Zegstia2 }}